disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Flyingace4/The system chapter one
After Experincing the emotional truama of The Parting Of Ways, Rusty and I ran to the center of the complex, where the sorting was held. We took our places, and a woman walked out on stage. "Hello. I am Nicona Marson. Today, all of you luckey young students will be given your jobs that you will study and preform for life. " She begins. As she droned on, I examined the area. I saw my parents sitting in the crowd watching. It made me a bit less nervous. As I turned back to the stage, Nicona was finishing her speech. "-and so, let the Sorting begin!" she said. She looked down to her papers, cleared her throat, and called out "Abigail Prinston." Abigail Prinston. It rang a bell. Then I remebered who that was. AP as she was called, lived across the hall from us With Max Fire in the academy. I had almost forgotten her real name. "You will be sorted into... Entertainment. You will be an Author/Illustrator." Nicona announced. She bowed her head, and walked off stage with confidance, joining the other kids from entertainment. Names were called, and about half an hour passed when finally i heard Nicona call out "Rustel Conner." Rusty was up. And i was next. Rusty quietly walked onto stage and turned to Nicona. "You will be sorted into..... Entertainment. You will be an Artist." Rusty nodded. She glanced at me, worried we would not get into the same group. I could draw, yes. I liked to draw, but I was by no means an artist. I would never remember my lines as an actor, and i was not cut out to write anything more than an essay. I gulped. Rusty sat by AP and whatched as Nicona called out my name. " Rolana Tyler." she called. She waved her head for me to come. I held my breath and walked on stage. She glanced at her papers and back to me. "You will be sorted into.." I waited for her to say defence. I closed my eyes and she said ".... Entertainment. You will be an actor." she smiled. Actor? Why an actor? At least i would be with Rusty and AP. I walked off stage and sat with rusty. "Hey, we got the same group!" rusty whispered. "Yeah." i said, still not all there. The rest of the sorting had gone well. Almost everyone i knew had gotten into Entertainment. All of them for some form of art. Artist, Author/Illustrator, storyboard artist, Animator, no matter what, they were some form of art. Except me. Ha, I expected that. We sat on the bus, everone singing songs and talking, but i snuggled down in the seat with my book ''The krillitane Storm ''and popped my earbuds in. Rusty ploped down next to me. "Ohhh thats a good one. Are you at the part where Emily joins forces with Toch'lu?" She asks. "No, but thanks for the spoilers!!" i laughed. The ride to the Entertainment District seemed like forever, but finaly we arrived at our new home. We were sent to our house. Rusty and I were shuffled in, and curfew was slammed down on us almost instantly. We would still have roomates until we were 17, and curfew would be lifted when we were 19. Same as it ever was. Rusty and I plopped on our new couch, we actually got a couch this time, and Rusty looked around. "Look at this! We get a wii in the living room, complete with netflix, any game system of our choice in our rooms, and THOSE WILL HAVE NETFLIX TOO! THIS IS AMAZING!!!!" She said, jumping up and down. I laughed. "Its the life!" i said. "Im going to explore." she said and ran out of the room. I sat and thought about the day. So, i was an actor. I would be studying all day about how to act. Not bad i suppose. I thought over my schedule. I would study from 8:00 am to 2:00 pm, then job-shadow from 2:30 to 6:00. Then there is dinner, leaving about 2:00 hours free time. Not bad, i guess. I continued thinking about it until i heard Rusty scream from the bathroom "WE HAVE SCENTED TOWELS." and she ran into the living room and whispered "''scented towles ace." '' (Hi guys! hope you enjoyed chapter one! If you want a part, just say! Tell me what job you would have, they all invole art! If you dont want an art job, just say m'k? here they are. Artist Animator Author/illustrator (or just illustrator.) Storyboard artist. Ad Artist (Buildboards, magazines, Ect) Any other jobs i will list in comments when you ask! Enjoy!) Category:Blog posts